


Anything For You

by kuraleap52



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey Fights, Overprotective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: To get some energy, Bruce sent out Matt Grzelcyk and Charlie McAvoy onto the ice for a shift. Mitch Marner dumped the puck in deep into the zone as they looked to make a line change. The puck is gathered by Halak, who plays it to McAvoy. Charlie passed the puck to Matt, unaware of a speeding Zach Hyman who was coming up behind him. Seconds after McAvoy had played the puck Hyman viciously shoved an unsuspecting Charlie into the boards. All Charlie could do was lay on the ice and hold his head, groaning in pain.Matt didn't see the hit, but judging by the reaction of his bench something bad had happened to Charlie. He quickly turned his head to see Charlie doubled over near the boards and Zach Hyman being the closest to him. He immediately went up to Hyman and gave him a whack, to which they both dropped their gloves.
Relationships: Matt Grzelcyk/Charlie McAvoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE MATT AND CHARLIE SO MUCH!!! They're my fav bruins ship ahh they're so cute! I realize most of this is just a summary of the game, but whatever. Stick around til the end of the fic for the fluffy shit. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Matt and the Bruins thought this game wasn't going to be easy. With the Maple Leafs only having one regulation loss so far in the season, the Bruins were pushed in practice extra hard in order to prepare for the game.

It looked as if their fears were coming true as the Leafs came out flying in the first, thanks to a bad penalty by Charlie McAvoy thirteen seconds into the game. Matt knew as soon as that hit was laid that someone on the Leafs was going to do something dumb in response. Especially since that hit was laid on Mitch Marner, the Leafs young, innocent star. 

"Fuckin' dirty hit, McAvoy. Dirty fuckin' hit!" Zach yelled into Chuck's ear as Matt continued trying to pull him away from the scrum. Charlie didn't respond, just looked down at the ice because he knew what he had done was wrong. 

Zach eventually was pulled off Charlie but he still had a face that was looking for vengeance, which is what scared Matt.

The Leafs powerplay was doing everything but score, which, luckily for them, frustrated the Leafs. However, the momentum didn't immediately swing to the Bruins after the Leafs powerplay ended. In fact, the Leafs kept on working hard, getting far more offensive zone time than the Bruins.

Fortunately for the Bruins they somehow managed to score first, off of a bad rebound by Anderson, which allowed JFK to stuff it in the back of the net.

Now _that_ gave the Bruins some momentum. They started drastically outplaying the Leafs, despite not getting another goal in the first. That momentum carried into the second, as they potted two more goals, leaving the score at 3-0 going into the third.

Not even half the period was finished and five total goals had been scored. The most recent one was an nice Auston Matthews goal that was put right under the bar to make the score 6-2. To get some energy, Bruce sent out Matt Grzelcyk and Charlie McAvoy onto the ice for a shift. Mitch Marner dumped the puck in deep into the zone as they looked to make a line change. The puck is gathered by Halak, who plays it to McAvoy. Charlie passed the puck to Matt, unaware of a speeding Zach Hyman who was coming up behind him. Seconds after McAvoy had played the puck Hyman viciously shoved an unsuspecting Charlie into the boards. All Charlie could do was lay on the ice and hold his head, groaning in pain. 

Matt didn't see the hit, but judging by the reaction of his bench something bad had happened to Charlie. He quickly turned his head to see Charlie doubled over near the boards and Zach Hyman being the closest to him. He immediately went up to Hyman and gave him a whack, to which they both dropped their gloves.

The fight itself wasn't great for Matt. His jersey was practically forced off his body by Hyman, resulting him in being unable to see. This allowed Hyman to get a few punches in on an unsuspecting Matt. The refs quickly called off the fight seeing Matt's jersey over his head. His teammates applauded his courage to stand up to Hyman as he made his way to the box, but all he could think about was whether or not Charlie was okay.

* * *

Ultimately the officials decided that penalty would end his night, so he headed to the locker room with some stick taps from his teammates. Once he got to the locker room he decided to shower quickly and put his suit back on just in time to celebrate the win with his teammates.

Walking into the dressing room after his shower, he was greeted by a pumped up Marchy. 

"Gryz, you fucking psycho! Fucking rights, animal!" To which Gryz just laughed because what else are you supposed to do? He went on about congratulating the rest of his teammates on the win just before Bruce walked in. 

His nerves about Charlie settled once he saw his friend sitting in his stall, chatting with Kevan. He figured he'd ask Charlie about his injury once they were alone.

"Didn't you say we'd throw a six pack up on em, Marchy? There you go. Fuck yeah." Noticing Brad's confused face, Bruce said, "Someone said it in here. Good for you guys. Gettin' to the net, shootin' the puck, and sticking together. Great job, uh, Wags good response. Was a fuckin' really hard hit." Bruce pointed to Chris with a smile as cheers went around the locker room. 

"Brandon, good job of fuckin' takin' care of Kadri early on," Bruce went on.

Claps went out for Brandon before Brad yelled, "Grizzy! Gryz, you little psycho!" Which encouraged other guys to yell his name as well. Gryz just smiled and laughed in return.

Ultimately the game puck went to Brandon, who said, "Great fucking win, boys. Uh, hard opponent there, and we fucking handled them. So... I'll throw some more knuckles for you guys any day." He smiled as his teammates clapped and cheered.

* * *

As the locker room started to clear out, Matt and Charlie remained in their stalls. It's been sort of a routine for them since their days at BU to wait for each other after games and practices. 

"I uh... I really appreciate you standing up for me, Gryz," Charlie sheepishly said, walking over to him so they could sit next to each other. 

"No need to thank me, Chuck. It was the right thing to do. You know I'd do anything for you, right?"

Charlie blushed and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I know. And same here," he chuckled.

"And about your injury, how are you feeling? What did they say?" Matt changed the subject as he also felt a blush coming on. 

"It's not going to be long term. They said they'll test me more tomorrow," Charlie responded with a small smile. 

"That's good. Celebratory pizza at my place?" Matt offered with an irresistible smile. Charlie returned his smile and simply nodded. And with that they got up and headed out of TD Garden side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> *Insert soft emoji here* They are such BABIES. I really hope you enjoyed! Kudos are appreciated <<3


End file.
